Picking Locks
by sufferion
Summary: AU this story takes place in the modern era and all over the world. Kagome Higurashi has the perfect life, that is she had until her world came crashing down. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Picking Locks

Summary:

Kagome Higurashi had the perfect life: a great job, a steady and loving boyfriend whom she was going to marry in a couple of months, and a very loving mother with whom she was very close. Until one day her world came crashing down. How will she survive when she finds herself thrown in a dangerous world, in a place she never thought she'd ever find herself?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters of the manga….

* * *

Kaori Higurashi got out her bath and brushed her hair with a sad look in her eyes. She pinned her hair back the way her husband had liked it when he was alive and slid her favorite necklace her daughter had given her on her birthday a few years ago. She put on some light make up and put on a simple black dress. She looked around her small house making sure that everything was in order. Not that it would make any difference tomorrow… but still she had always been an orderly person.

She walked to her desk got out a pen and paper and wrote a simple note. There was only one thing left to do…She picked up the receiver and dialed her daughter's number.

It was late in the evening when the phone rang in her apartment. Kagome stood up from the window seat in her penthouse where she had been sitting looking at the view of the city's evening lights and streets covered in snow. It was sure a cold December this year. Kagome picked up the phone and out of habit she started twirling her long black locks between her slender fingers.

"Hello? Is that you Kagome darling?" came her mother's soft voice through the line.

"Hi mum" said Kagome with a smile as her face invariably lit every time she talked to her mother. It had been hard leaving her home to go and work in the states. She and her mother had always been exceptionally close and best of friends. Her father had died when she was only ten years old. But her mother had done her best working around the clock to keep up with her husband's business and be able to provide for her only daughter a happy childhood. She had gone to the best schools in Japan and finally when she had graduated from Tokyo University with a masters in business and banking she had been offered a great job in a main bank in New York. The offer had really been too good to refuse and though the separation had been painful, she still talked to her mother regularly on the phone and went over to her for holidays. This year, however, she wouldn't be able to go home for Christmas. She circled the ring on the fourth of her left hand and smiled. This year she was spending Christmas with her fiancée's family.

"How are you mum?" asked Kagome.

"I'm fine darling. What about you? How are the wedding preparations going?"

"Great mum. I'm meeting his parents tomorrow. Going over for dinner and then discuss the wedding. Oh mum I can't wait until you meet Kouga. I'm sure you'll love him… he's so sweet and caring"

"If he's good enough for my darling daughter then he's good enough for me dearest. I just want to see you happy" replied her mother. Her heart darkened she would never meet her daughter's fiancé nor will she be present at the wedding.

"I hope his parents will like me. I'm not sure if he's already told them about the wedding or not… but …" came Kagome's worried tone.

"Oh don't worry dearest; I'm sure they'll love you. I'll let you rest now darling. You've got a big day ahead of you. Good night darling. I love you" said her mother.

"Night mum…I love you too" said Kagome as she hung up.

Kaori put the receiver back in its place. There was nothing more she could do now. There was no going back. At least she wouldn't be a burden on her beloved Kagome. She opened the bottom drawer of the desk and got out a small pistol. The metal felt like ice against her skin. She closed her eyes, raised the gun to her temple and pulled the trigger.


	2. Chapter 2

Picking Locks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters of the manga….

* * *

Kagome woke up early. She was in excellent spirits as she had a quick cup of coffee and croissant for breakfast before she went to work. At precisely eight thirty she was walking though the bank's door dressed in a plain dark suite. She walked to her office and met her secretary at the door.

"Good morning Kagome" said her secretary with a friendly smile. "Mr Barker would like to see you in his office this morning"

"Thank you" replied Kagome as she sat at her desk and switched on her computer.

Later that day she sat once more at her desk after her meeting with Mr Barker, the general manager. She smiled thinking how perfect her life was at the moment.

Mr Barker had offered her his congratulations on her upcoming nuptials with Kouga Mc Neil president of Mc Neil Enterprise a family run business and most prestigious customers of the bank were Kagome worked. Mr Barker asked Kagome whether she intended to stop working after the wedding and was very relieved to hear the she intended to keep on working. He said he was very happy with her performance over the last four years and wanted to give her a managerial position and substantial rise in her salary when she got back from her honeymoon.

Kagome looked at her watch and realized her lunch hour was coming up. She had an appointment with her hairdresser. Not that she was in a need for a cut but she wanted to look her best tonight when meeting Kouga's parents. She wanted to make a good impression on them. She had a bad feeling that they wouldn't approve of her thinking that their son was marrying beneath him… after all they had already selected another spouse for him.

Kagome had met Kouga six months ago at a banking conference. Kouga came from a very rich family and he was currently president of the family great and successful business. He had been a speaker at the conference and had made his speech airily and with great pride spoke his views and beliefs. She had talked to him after the conference to point out to him a few points she had disagreed with him and they had had a very heated argument which had continued during dinner.

Over dessert they finally realized they weren't going to get to an agreement and both laughed heartily over their convictions and turned their conversations to simpler things. They talked for hours about themselves, their likes and dislikes, and found they had a lot in common. He had escorted her to her apartment late that evening and the day after she got a delivery of beautiful roses with an invitation to dinner. They got on very well and Kagome was overjoyed when a little over five months after they met Kouga had proposed.

True she was happy, still she was a little worried at what his parent's reaction would be… as far as she knew, the didn't even no their son was seeing her, let alone getting engaged. When she asked him about it he had dismissed it with a laugh saying he'd take her to meet them for the Christmas holidays and that he was sure they'd like her.

So tonight's the night, she thought. When she got home from work she rushed to get ready and found herself panicking on what to wear. She was worried that if she dressed plainly they'd think nothing of her and if she dressed too expensive and designer wear they'd think she was after their money. Finally she sat down exasperated on her bed with clothes all over the place and decided to wear a simple yet elegant black dress which fitted her perfectly showing all her gracious curves, thin waist and long legs. She fixed her make up and hair and ran downstairs as her taxi arrived.

She arrived at the enormous mansion moments later and was greeted at the door by a butler who took her dripping coat and showed her to the library where Kouga's parents were waiting for her. Seeing all the finery in the house she felt ridiculously underdressed and plain. She entered the library and saw Mr and Mrs Mc Neil standing by the fireplace a glass of champagne in their hands. Mr Mc Neil was incredibly tall and was defiantly and older version of Kouga, whilst Mrs Mc Neil was a small woman with a beautiful face and figure who had an aura of class around her. She looked around but there was no sign of Kouga.

Mr Mc Neil stepped forward and took Kagome's hand graciously to lead her in. "You must be Kagome" he said forcing a smile "Kouga's told a lot about you" he said.

Kagome shook both their hands and smiled at them seeing very clearly in both their faces that they thought very little of her.

"So Kagome… I hope you don't mind that we asked Kouga to give us a few moments alone with you my dear." Said Kouga's mother as she stared at her with her piercing blue eyes.

"Not at all" said Kagome trying her best to keep up with her smiling.

"Tell us a little about yourself" said Kouga's father.

"Oh George, Kouga's already said all that there was to be said" said Mrs Mc Neil sharply as she turned back to Kagome clearly showing her that she was on to go straight to the point.

"Now Kagome…I'm sure you understand that this whole wedding came as a shock to us. After all you haven't known each other that long…"

"Long enough to know that we both love each other Mrs Mc Neil and that we want to spend the rest of our lives together" stated Kagome firmly making her point.

Mrs Mc Neil strained a short smile "I understand Miss Higurashi but you see Kouga's already betrothed to Ayame as I'm sure he as already told you."

At that moment Kouga entered and saved Kagome from having to answer. "Hello mother" he said as he walked in gracefully "I believe that we've already been through this and we've all agreed that I have the right to choose whom I please to share my life with" he said with finality as wrapped his arms around Kagome's shoulder and gave her a kiss on her forehead. "I hope they haven't been giving you a hard time" he said to Kagome giving a hard stare to both his parents.

"No, your parents are very nice" replied Kagome grateful for the support.

Dinner had been a very strained affair. Kouga's parents had shown clearly that they didn't agree with the wedding and only went along with the idea through their son's insistence. They had disagreed on almost anything they had discussed. Kouga and Kagome had agreed on a small wedding but his parents would hear none of it. Their family always did things in great affairs.

All in all it had been a long night and was grateful when Kouga had accompanied her to her apartment that it was all over.

"Are you staying over?" she asked hugging him tightly.

"Sorry I can't darling… I have an early morning tomorrow." He replied as he kissed her and waved her good bye. She shut the door when she heard her telephone.

"Hello… Is that Kagome Higurashi?" came an unknown voice.

"Yes, who is this?" asked Kagome.

"This inspector Nagasaki, Tokyo Police" said the voice. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this Miss Higurashi but you were the only person I could contact… I'm afraid your mother is dead."

Kagome blanked…it couldn't be….her mother… she had spoken to her only last evening…

"Hello… hello… Miss Higuarshi are you still there?"

His voice jerked her back to a sad reality "I…I'll be on the first plane" she whispered and hung up.

* * *

Please review and tell me what you think and I'll try to get more chaters up soon. Tnx


	3. Chapter 3

Picking Locks

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha and any of the characters of the manga….

* * *

Chapter 3 

Kagome was on a direct flight to Tokyo early that morning. She had black bags under her eyes having cried all night without any sleep. She kept thinking of the wonderful childhood she had with her mother and all their happy times together.

She headed out the airport and got a taxi to the central police station. Her mobile rang and Kouga's name flashed on the screen.

"Hello? Kagome? Where are you?" asked an angry Kouga.

"I'm in Tokyo" replied Kagome softly.

"What the hell are you doing in Tokyo?" came Kouga's astounded voice.

"I…my mother died" replied Kagome tears streaking down her face silently.

Kouga was aghast "I…I'm sorry darling… do you want me to come over?" he asked.

"No it's all right, I'll handle this" replied Kagome "I'll be back after the funeral."

"OK darling. I love you. If you want me to come over just give me a ring" assured her Kouga.

"Thanks darling, I will" replied Kagome thanking the heavens for giving her such a caring boyfriend. She hung up just as the taxi stopped outside the central police station.

Hours later she sat alone in what was once her home still not over the shock. Her mother had committed suicide. She had left a note for her which hadn't explained anything it just said that she loved her and she's sorry.

The doorbell rang and she found Eri and her husband Kohaku. They were old family friends who had worked with her father in their business since he'd started the company.

"We're very sorry about your mother Kagome" said Kohaku "If there's anything we can do we'd be happy to help."

"Thank you Kohaku… I'm selling the house and after the funeral arrangements I'm going back to the states… I have nothing to keep me here now" replied Kagome.

"I understand" said Kohaku patting her back comfortingly.

"Kohaku, do you know what's been going on? I still can't understand why… I … she never said anything was wrong, that things were going on splendidly back here… I…"

"That's not completely true" said Kohaku sadly "Things here have been very bad but your mother didn't won't to worry you… Your father's company is in ruins. A few months ago a man named Naraku, Naraku Kazana, approached your mother with an offer to buy the company. It seemed a very advantageous offer and your mother accepted immediately, hoping to retire quietly on a good pension. Unfortunately we did a search on Naraku but it was too late. He specializes in ruining small family owned businesses. Well Naraku immediately took over the company, fired everyone, and started working his way. He accumulated millions of debt. Creditors allowed him loans and such thinking they were still dealing with your mother. When they started calling her, she went to find Naraku who said he no longer wanted the company, and not having signed any documents he could do it legally and such. So your mother found herself with a company with millions of debt she obviously couldn't handle."

"I see" said Kagome grimly "Well, I'll find this Naraku and get a confession out him to clear out my mother's name if it's the last thing I'll do."

"Oh Kagome… I don't think there's anything you can do dear" said Eri "He left soon after the incident. He's back in Philadelphia or somewhere in his offices in America and there are rumors he's in the mafia or something and quite high up. You can't change the past so I think you should let go and move forwards. You have your whole life ahead of you."

"We'll see" said Kagome.

Two days later after the funeral Kagome waved goodbye for the last time to her friends Kohaku and Eri at Tokyo airport and headed back to the states. She didn't go to her home in New York, but made her way to Philadelphia. Somehow she managed to get the home address of this Naraku Kazana and she still intended to get that confession out of him.

She stopped at a small, obscure pawshop and bought herself a gun. The shopowner had had it loaded for her. Not that she wanted to use it… she only got it to scare Naraku. That evening she found the house she was looking for and rang the door bell. An ugly short man with long greasy hair and a horribly evil smile opened the door.

"Are you Naraku Kazana?" asked Kagome.

"Yes… and you are?" he said with a smirk looking at the beautiful young woman in front of him with lust filled eyes.

"I am Kagome Higurashi and I would like to talk to you in private" she replied.

The name Higurashi clearly hadn't rung any bells since Naraku showed her in the house and to the study to talk. Kagome got the gun out of her purse and pointed it to a very surprised Naraku.

"I am Kaori Higurashi's daughter. You ruined my father's company. I want a written confession from you to clear my mother's name and I'm not going till I have it." She snarled to gritted teeth with her hands shaking.

Naraku looked at her and laughed. "My dear girl I don't think you even know how to use a gun let alone have the courage to use it!" He stepped closer calmly.

Kagome took a few steps back "I'm warning you…" she started but found her back to the door. Narku immediately leaped and blocked her against the door. Holding her armed hand against the wall.

He laughed evilly at her "Kaori never told me she had a beautiful daughter like you!" he said pushing her harder against the door whilst tearing at her blouse with his other hand.

Kagome screamed and shoved him hard and accidentally fired the gun hitting him.

"You bitch!!!" he screamed Naraku clutching at his side in pain. Kagome panicked she ran outside the house and kept running. Then she stopped at a payphone and called for an ambulance hoping they'd be in time to save the man. She hailed a taxi and made a way to the airport for a flight to New York.

She was just about to board when she was stopped by a couple of officers.

"Are you Kagome Higurashi?" one of the asked.

"Yes" she replied faintly.

"You are under arrest... … …" she felt herself being trapped between then, hands locked and carried away.

The next morning she had been taken to the hearing. Everything felt like a blur… a bad dream… She had been accused of armed robbery, stealing a painting, and shooting Naraku Kazana when he had caught her red handed stealing. She started arguing her defence but was silenced immediately and was assigned a layer by the court and sent back to jail to wait for the trial. She hadn't even managed to call Kouga to tell him what's going on.

The layer who had been appointed by court for her case came to talk to her and heard her out. She told Kagura Red her story and by the end of it was in tears.

"Please believe me… I am innocent… I can't understand what they're accusing me of…I…I"

"I believe you" said Kagura gravely, "It's clear to me that the whole set up is to ridiculous for it not to be true. You were clearly framed. Your unfortunate, or fortunate (in Naraku's case) appearance gave the chance to frame you. The painting you're accused of stealing is obviously insured and he'll claim insurance money, and when the waters calm down hell retrieve it from its hiding place and sell it to a private collector getting two times as much it's worth. You fell into a perfect trap my dear."

"But what shall I do… Please you must help me…I am innocent…"

"I know. Don't worry you can trust me. I'll have you out in no time. I'll talk to the judge privately and tell him your story. Unfortunately Naraku's got a lot of power here. And you have no proof. In this situation all you can do is plead guilty. Having spared the state the cost of the trials the judge will sentence you to a year in prison. Then get you out in a couple of months with a pardon. Don't worry, leave everything in my hands, I'll settle all with the judge."

Kagome couldn't help but nod. She was completely in her hands. In court she pleaded guilty to her charges like she'd been told and realized only too late that she'd been once again tricked when she was sentenced to fifteen years in a women's penitentiary.

She managed to get permission for a call and finally managed to call Kouga…

"Kagome… what the hell happened?" came his angry voice. "Your case is all over the papers… this is the first ever scandal to hit my family… my parents are going bonkers."

"Please Kouga… you must help me. I've been framed and tricked… there's been a mistake… I didn't do anything. You must believe me darling?" pleaded Kagome in tears.

"But you pleaded guilty in court!" exclaimed Kouga.

"I did… I was told to do so…the lawyer and …" but Kouga cut her off.

"Did you attack that man?" he asked slowly.

"I… I threatened him with a gun… I didn't shoot him… I only wanted to scare him and –"

"Look Kagome… I'm sorry there is nothing I can do… it's best if you never call me again" he said and hung up.

Kagome stared bewildered at the phone and burst in hopeless tears.

A/N : I hope the story is to your liking so far. Please review and let me know what you think.


End file.
